


Life

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble from Tommy's POV with assistance from a writing prompt on Pinterest.I am not going to give any more information that this, sorry.  I wrote it with a specific scene during the series in mind, and feel that to explain more would spoil the fic.  You might decide when reading it that I have failed spectacularly and that you haven't got a clue what I am going on about.  Feel free to tell me how much of an idiot I am in the comments.  I respect your opinion.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I remember the moment I saw the life leave her beautiful eyes.

It hit me hard. My breath caught in my throat and my heart stumbled in my chest.

I wanted to reach out, to stop what was happening. People joke about using a time machine to go back and have a do-over. I wanted that. I would have given anything for the ability to do something, anything. A chance to say everything I’d kept locked deep inside. A chance to say sorry.

I remember the moment I saw the life leave her beautiful eyes, even though she wasn’t dead.


End file.
